Souffrance
by shirna
Summary: Duo va mal très mal. Il se posse des questions sur ses sentiment si longtemps réfouler. Alors se sera ce soir....


_Auteur :_ Shina

_Titre : _Souffrance.

_Genre :_ Songfic et Tristounet. Oui mon Duo va mal.

_Disclaimer :_ Duo et les autres personnages qui apparaîtront dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas et la chanson non plus. Elle de Mario Chicot

_Note de l'auteur : _Je suis dans ces jours ou l'on ne va pas trop bien. Cela se fera ressentir sur l'histoire .

Sinon bonne lecture

**_SOUFFRANCE_**

Je regarde par la fenêtre de la chambre. Pour une fois nous n'avons pas eu droit à un taudis pour planque. Le temps est maussade. Il ne devrait pas tarder à pleuvoir. Bien vite mon regard se fait vide. Je pense. A quoi ? Où plutôt a qui ? Cela devrait pourtant être simple pour vous de trouver. Je pense au perfect soldier. A ses beaux yeux colbat dans lesquels j'aimerais tant me noyer. A ses cheveux en bataille, si indiscipliné. A son corps finement musclé. A ses lèvres si tentatrice. A son odeur particulière Oui je pense à Heero. Je pense a lui depuis si longtemps. Je le voix partout jusque dans mes rêves. Il m'obsède. Me possède et ce sans même le savoir. Mon cœur lui appartient. Et mon âme est sienne. Mais il ne s 'en rend pas compte. Ou alors ne veux t-il pas le voir ? C'est hypothèse me noue l'estomac. Et pourtant cela est probable. J'ai tout essayé pour le lui faire comprendre. Les clins d'œil, les sourires doux, les regards amoureux, les caresses. Mais rien. Pas de réaction de sa part. Ou alors il lâche un baka et ne me prête plus la moindre attention. Aujourd'hui encore j'ai essayé. Mais cette tentative c'est elle aussi ponctué par un échec. Une tristesse infinie c'est emparé de moi. J'ai l'impression qu'il me rejette et pourtant il n'en fait rien. Peu être ne veut-il pas de moi tous simplement. Peu être que son cœur est déjà pris. Les larmes me montent aux yeux.

J'écoute d'une oreille distraite la radio ou passe des chansons assez rythmées. Je me lève de la chaise sur laquelle je suis assis et m'apprête à éteindre le poste quand j'entends le début d'une chanson douce. Sûrement d'avant la colonisation.

_Quand je te vois c'est dans mon cœur qu'il fait beau._

_Je suis tous simplement heureux de te voir même si tous d'un coup il se met a pleuvoir._

C'est vrai. Quand je te vois Heero peut importe le temps qu'il fasse dehors en moi le soleil brille de toute ses force. Tu éclaire mes nuit et donne un sans a ma vie.

_Bien plus chaud que le soleil contre ma peau_

_Me fait dormir comme un enfant._

Tes yeux sont plus froids que ceux de quiconque mais il réchauffe mon cœur mieux que n'importe quel source de chaleur. J'aimerais tant être bercé par toi pour avoir un sommeil sans cauchemar.

_Comme un message tu es près de moi _

_L'envie de me serrer contre ton corps réagis._

Tu es près et pourtant si loin Heero. Ton corps m'appel je lui répond mais toi tu l'ignores. Une envie constante de me serrer contre toi me prend quand tu la. Mais je n'en ai pas le droit puisque tu ne mis autorise pas.

_Comme le venin qui ne peut plus s'arrêter de couler dans mes veines_

_Poursuivant sa course folle dans le néant._

Et pas n'importe quel venin. Le plus puissant qui existe jusqu'à ce jour. L'amour. Il n'y a pas de vaccin ou de médicament contre. Quand elle vous prend le seul moyen de vous en débarrasser c'est le temps. Mais malheureusement quand cet amour n'est pas partager vous en souffrez beaucoup. Trop même. Comme c'est mon cas maintenant. Alors elle ne vous lâche pas. Elle vous garde dans ses filet vous rendant triste, déprimé, amer. Le venin qui est en moi ne veux pas s'en aller et continue de me persécuter prenant plaisir a me faire souffrir.

_La musique emporte la douleur_

_Et parfois transforme notre peur._

Es ce vrai ? La musique emporte t-elle vraiment la douleur ? Je le crois ou. Mais seulement temporairement car dès que cet chanson est finit elle revient plus perçante et plus pénétrante qu'avant.

_Tu es ma drogue _

_Je te prends a petite dose_

_Sans que se soit un épisode _

_Sans que se soit une overdose_

Oui tu es ma drogue. Ma raison de vivre. Tu es le sang qui s'écoule dans mes veines. Mon espoir de bonheur et mon avenir pour un monde meilleur. Mais t'en rends tu seulement compte ?

_Et plus le temps passe _

_Plus tu deviens indispensable_

_Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe_

_Mais je crois que mon cœur trépasse._

Tu m'es indispensable et je ne peux le nier. Comment mentir quand mes yeux disent le contraire ? Tu crois que mon cœur trépasse ? Moi c'est le cas depuis bien longtemps.

_Tu deviens, tu deviens, tu deviens _

_Source d'énergie _

_Si je pouvais te transposé _

_A ma manière se serait merveilleux._

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que cette chanson est faite pour moi ? Pour représenter les sentiments qui sont les miens et mes pensé. Tu es ma source d'énergie. Même si tu ne le vois pas.

_Tu es ma drogue _

_Je te prends a petite dose _

_Sans que se soi un épisode _

_Sans que se soit une overdose _

_Et plus le temps passe _

_Plus tu deviens indispensable_

_Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe _

_Mais je sens que mon cœur trépasse._

La chanson prend fin mais moi je ne peux m'empêché de penser a toi. J'ai pris une décision. Ce soir, se sera ma dernière tentative de te faire comprendre que je t'aime. Si tu ne comprends pas ou que tu me repousses je te laisserais en paix. Je ne te taquinerais plus, je ne te parlerais plus, je ne te sourirais plus, je ne te regarderais plus. Je n'en aurais pas la force.

Alors j'attends patiemment que tu reviennes dans la chambre. Quand tu rentres je suis aussi silencieux qu'un mort. Je te regarde un instant puis détourne le regard. Se sera a toi de faire le premier pas. Moi je t'offre déjà la chance. C'est largement suffisant Ce silence si peu habituelle de ma part t'inquiète. Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux. Mais tu ne dis rien. Tu attrape ton ordinateur, t'assied sur ton lit et le pose sur tes genoux. Tu te mets a taper je ne sais quoi. Peu importe. Tu me lances de furtif coup d'œil. De plus en plus souvent. De plus en plus longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que ce silence te soit insupportable.

Duo ?

Pas de réponse.

Duo ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

J e daigne enfin le regarder. Il peu quand il veux. Je ne réponds toujours pas.

Duo. Parle moi .Répond moi. Je n'aime pas quand tu es silencieux. Ca signifie que tu vas ma et je ne peux supporter que tu n'aille pas bien.

Je le regarde avec des yeux vides d'émotion. Il déposé son portable sur le lit et vient s'agenouiller prêt de moi.

Duo. Je t'en supplie dis moi ce que tu as. C'est moi qui t'ai fait quelque chose ? Si c'est le cas dit le moi tout de suite et je m'excuserais.

…..

Très bien alors si tu ne veux pas me parler ou me le dire montre le moi.

C'est si gentiment demandé. Je rapproche mon visage du sien jusqu'à ce que nos bouches se frôlent. Je caresse doucement ses lèvres avec les miennes puis l'embrasse vraiment. Je romps le baiser quelques secondes plus tard. Il était chaste. Je ne voulais pas l'obliger mais juste lui faire comprendre. Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre sa réaction.

Il ouvre grand les yeux. Il a la bouche entre ouverte. Il respire de plus vie qu'a l'habitude. Beaucoup plus vite. Mon dieu. Qu'es ce que sa veux dire. Il encre ses deux prunelles colbat dans mes amnétyste. Il attend une explication.

Voila Heero. Tu voulais que je te montre, je t'ai montré. Et maintenant je vais t'expliquer. Ce n'est pas compliqué. C'est même très simple.Je t'aime Heero. Je t'aime depuis bien longtemps. Trop longtemps. Depuis le jour ou je t'ai tiré dessus pour défendre Réléna. A partir de ce jour, mon amour pour toi n'a cessé d'augmenter. Me rendant dépendant de toi comme l'on est dépendant d'une drogue. Je t'ai aimé en silence acceptant tes insultes comme les plus belle parole d'amour. Cela prouvait au moins que tu savais que j'existais. Et je m'en contentais. Mais voila on peux s'en tenir a ça un moment mais pas éternellement. Mon cœur a commencé a commencé a en demander plus. Et mon corps avait de plus en plus besoin du tien. Mais toi, malgré tout les signe que je t'envoyais, tu ne l'as pas compris. Tu as continué avec tes attitudes froides et distante me blessant un peu plus chaque jour. J'en devenais malade mais je cachais ma tristesse par des sourires qui sonnaient faux. Mais ça non plus tu ne l'as pas remarqué. J'ai dépéri seul dans mon coin, remontant au maximum mes barrières mental pour que Quatre ne se rendent compte de rien. Je mangeais moins et quand on me demandait pourquoi je disais avoir déjà déjeuner. J'ai continué ainsi jusqu'à ce soir. Ce soir où je ne veux plus souffrir. J'ai décidé de tout t'avouer. Et si tu m repousse alors j'abandonnerais tout espoir de voir mes sentiment être partagé un jour. Maintenant tu sais tout. C'est a toi de décider. Moi, je me plierais a ta volonté.

J'ai baissé la tête en finissant la phrase. Je ne sais pourquoi mais je sens que sa réponse sera négative. Alors j'attends ce que je pourrais dire être un châtiment. J'attends patiemment qu'il me dise qu'il aime Réléna et pas moi. J'entends qu'il me dise que je le dégoûte et que je suis répugnant. Mais rien de tout ça ne vien. Mais contre toute attente une main soulève mon visage et deux lèvres captures les miennes. Timidement,une langue demande l'accès a ma bouche, que je lui donne sans attendre. Deux bras passe autour de mon cou et me caresse les cheveux. Et moi, je ferme les yeux de bonheur. Il s'écarte de moi et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

Si tout ce que tu m'as dit avoir enduré est vrai alors je te demande pardon. Pardon d'avoir été aveugle et de n'avoir pas voulut voir ce qui me sautait au visage. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fais souffrir car ce n'étais pas mon but. Car je t'aime moi aussi et qui voudrais faire souffrir la personne qu'elle aime ?

Une lueur de bonheur passe dans mes yeux. Il m'aime ?

Oui tenshi je t'aime. Mais je ne sais pas exprimé mes sentiments alors je n'ai rien dis. J'avais peur que toi tu me rejettes et te perdre. Car a ce moment j'aurais perdu bien plus qu'un ami, bien plus qu'un amour. J'aurais perdu ma vie. Tu es la raison pour laquelle depuis c'est dernier mois je rentre entier et vivant des missions de fou que l'on me donne. Alors crois moi si je dois décidé entre vivre avec toi et vivre sans toi je déciderais de vivre avec toi. Car il n'y qu'avec toi que je pourrais être heureux. Pas avec cette cruche de Peacecraft ni avec quelqu'un d'autre mais seulement avec toi. Alors sèche tes larmes. Je neveux plus te voir pleurer. Souris. Souris comme tu sais si bien le faire. Par ce qu'à partir de maintenant tu devras sourire pour deux. Car je ne sais pas le faire donc ma joie devra passera travers tes lèvres.

Je suis heureux. Tellement heureux.

Viens. Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de temps a rattraper et que plus tôt nous nous y mettrons plus tôt nous pourrons nous consacrer a notre présent et, qui sait, a notre futur.

Je le laisse m'emmener vers son lit on il m'allonge avec une plus de baisser dans le cou. Maintenant je suis sur de ses sentiment sa mon égard. Et doucement je laisse glisser au sol le couteau que j'avais à la main. Je n'en aurais plus besoin maintenant.

_FIN._

Voila c'est un one shot qui traîne dans mon ordi de puis perpette et j'ai enfin pu le terminé. Je suis fier. Alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait. Kisu bay.


End file.
